The Greatest Terrible Beauty
by suika13
Summary: Hermione's back from summer vacation new and improved and all the boys including our fav ferret are after her but dracos taken it a step further...and SPARKS WILL FLY !
1. Chapter 1

_**The Greatest Terrible Beauty**_

**Hermione's back from summer vacation new and improved and all the boys including our fav ferret are after her but dracos taken it a step further and SPARKS WILL FLY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...yet (hehe just kidding)**

Hermione Granger read Hogwarts: A History while her mom drove her to the train station. Her cousin Chelsea had come over for the summer and decided to give her a full make over. Chelsea's dad was the owner of a huge corporation so she was really rich. (She was not a prissy, arrogant ass though) Chelsea was an only child and enjoyed coming over to spend time with Hermione and her mom.

**Flashback**

Chelsea took her to the hottest hair salon in England "The Witch" (heh ironic isn't it)She told them to dye blonde, red and honey colored streaks in Hermione's hair and was so thrilled with the results that she got it straitened too. Next stop was the mall. She bought her make-up, facial supplies, the best shampoos and conditioners, everything she would need to keep up this awesome new look. After that task was done she had taken Hermione to buy clothes. She taught her what clothes she should wear to compliment her figure and stuff like that. Hermione was over whelmed. "Oh thank you so much Chelsea! I look…pretty!" She said amazed. "It was nothing Hermione. I just worked with what was there. All I really needed to do was straighten your hair all the rest was just extra." "Thank you! but your just saying that because I'm your cousin."

Hermione had gotten home that dayand told Chelsea all about school including the boys. "Oh my god, do you have any pictures of them?" she said giddily. Hermione got out her yearbook and they looked at all the pictures. "Ooo who is he?" Chelsea said obviously liking whoever she saw. Hermione looked at the picture she was pointing to and gasped. "Oh that's Draco Malfoy" She said blandly. "Well I know that is says right under his picture. Tell me about him!" Hermione sighed " He's a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" "Oh well I think he's hot!" Chelsea said not caring how evil he was. "You and the rest of the female population" She muttered under her breath. "What was that?" She asked "Oh nothing! Um…lets go make a cake" Hermione said very randomly. "Ok" Chelsea said as they got up and ran downstairs to raid the shelves.

**End Flashback**

But summer was over now and Chelsea went back home. Hermione sighed as she thought of her exciting summer. Even though Chelsea did a excellent job. Hermione still thought of herself as an ugly bookworm and she was positive everyone else would think the same. Little did she know that this was going to be the first time Hermione Jane Granger was wrong.

'Wow this has been an awesome summer. It's a shame that it had to end.' Hermione thought to herself as her mom drove into the train station parking lot. She was wearing dark blue, tight, faded jeans with a black tank top, a black zip-up sweater that said 'ACDC' on it (which at the present moment was not zipped up ) and her black converse shoes. Her hair was straightened and down and she was wearing dark brown and black eye shadow (to make her beautiful brown eyes stand out) with clear lip gloss. "Bye Sweetie! Have a great time at school! Oh and please remember to write this time! " Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Bye Mom! Don't worry I will!" She yelled back as she ran toward the station. She showed the guy her ticket, dropped off her luggage and ran into the train. She went into the room where they usually go and waited for Harry and Ron.

About five minutes after she got there Harry and Ron pushed through the door. "Hi, Hermio-o-n-e" Ron said having trouble getting the words out because he was drooling so much. "Uh… hi Ron, Harry" Hermione said nervously. Harry just stood there dumbfounded. He quickly snapped out of it and sat down. Ron was unsuccessfully trying to keep his nose from bleeding. "So Hermione…did anything happen this summer?" Harry asked. "No, not really my cousin came over but that's about it." She replied "Um…are you sure about that because it seems like **_something_** happened." Ron said in a nervous voice, gesturing to her hair "Oh you mean my hair? Oh ya my cousin gave me a make over. I didn't think you'd notice" She said a little bitterly. There was an awkward silence. "Well I'm going to the bathroom to get tissues. I'll be back in a few minutes" Hermione sprinted out of the room. She ran into something and fell right on her ass. "Owww" She groaned. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of (rather big) feet before her and realized she had bumped into someone. "Sorry! I didn't see you there are you ok Miss?" A deep masculine voice said while helping her up. She (still totally embarrassed and looking at her feet) apologized and looked up…

**Please Review, tell me what you think and if I should continue :D**

**P.S It's my first fanfic so please be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. I really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of (rather big) feet before her and realized she had bumped into someone. "Sorry! I didn't see you there are you ok Miss?" A deep masculine voice said while helping her up. She (still totally embarrassed and looking at her feet) apologized and looked up…Draco Malfoy!

"I'm fine." She said irritably snatching her hand away. "Well someone's in a bad mood." Draco said while laughing. "Yes well maybe I wouldn't be if you hadn't knocked me down! You Bloody git!" She started to stomp away but he grabbed her wrist. "What's your name? Mine is Draco Malfoy." She looked absolutely stunned for a second. 'He doesn't recognize me! Hmmm this should be a funny reaction.' She thought smirking.

"I already know your name you stupid ferret!" She yelled. His eyes bulged out of his head and a look of disgust came to his face. "G-G-Granger!" He said truly and utterly shocked. "Yes! My God are all boys this stupid!" She yelled as she turned and ran to their room. 'Holy Shit was that really Hermione?

She opened the door and slipped inside trying not to look at either Harry or Ron. "Hermione what took you so long? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly "Where's the tissues" Ron whined (What an idiot). She turned to them. "Oh nothing's wrong with me. I just went to the bathroom and there were people in there so I had to wait. Oh Ron I'm so sorry I forgot to get you tissues! Oh well your nose has stopped bleeding anyway." He glared at her for awhile. Then gave up and went to sleep. "Who do you think is going to be Head Boy and Girl?" Hermione asked Harry. "Well it's obvious you are going to be Head Girl…but I'm not sure who's going to be Head Boy." He said drowsily. "Harry" Hermione said. "What, Mione?" Harry yawned "Go to sleep. You don't need to stay up with me" "Okay, if you say so…" And with that he went to sleep. Hermione just laughed and went to sleep as well.

**2 Hours Later** (I don't know the actual amount of time it takes to get there. This is just a guess)

Hermione was the first to wakeup. There were people scrambling around everywhere out in the hall. 'We must be at Hogwarts' her thoughts as she Harry up. "Huh? Oh is it time to get up already?" Harry said tiredly "Yes. Sorry, Harry but we have to get going" She then turned to Ron and poked him. "Huh? What? Where? Hey what happened to the dancing mushrooms!" Ron said jolting up. "…."

After that little episode with Ron, they all gathered their things and got off the train. It took them about 20 minutes to reach Hogwarts in the carriages. Lucky for Hermione, (sarcasm) she got to share one with Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron. Oh and even better…it was only meant for four…

"I am not sitting on the floor!" Draco yelled "I am a Malfoy and Malfoys do not sit on floors! Its unheard of!" Hermione just glared at him. Then getting an idea smirked. "Well I guess you'll be the first" And with that she pushed him into the carriage and put a binding charm on his arms and legs. She had so much fun doing that, that she took one of Ron's socks and stuffed it in his mouth. She sat down and told Blaise, Ron and Harry to get in. They obeyed entirely shocked that she would do that. Blaise who was supposed to be Draco's best friend gave Hermione a high-five as he sat down. Draco just sat there at their feet tipping and turning everywhere as the carriage rocked.

'That mudblood makes me so angry I could just …kiss her (ha-ha from my favourite TV show 15love)! Wait a minute no ewww she's a mudblood! Why would I want to kiss _her_' Draco thought to him self. '_Because you think she's the hottest thing since wonder bread'_ A voice inside of him said. 'Who are you?' He asked the strange voice. '_I'm your conscience!' _

"Draco are you ok your acting really weird." Hermione asked she noticed how freaked out he seemed. "Mphhkmm" He said through the sock. "Oh right sorry!" She said pulling out the sock. "Oh my God, Weasley! Do you wash your socks with onion oil?" He said thoroughly disgusted. "Um…"Ron looked down at his feet. "Oh and Blaise?" Draco said a little too perkily. "Uh yes, Draco?" "I'm going to mfghhh---" Hermione stuffed the sock back into his mouth. For about 5 minutes more they waited. Then they were there. They took the spells off of Draco, gave Ron his sock and walked into the Great Hall.

**With Draco and Blaise**

Draco and Blaise took their normal seats in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to be over so Dumbledore could go up and make his stupid announcements. Blaise turned to Draco. "Hey, sorry mate but I thought you were liking being manhandled by her. My God she sure isn't just a scrawny, little, bookworm anymore eh? Did you see that ass? I mean like…wow!" Draco clenched his fists. "Ya, I guess. But she's still just a filthy, little mudblood." Draco said trying to persuade him not to like her. "I don't know man…she's really hot.. and she was really cool on the carriage ride. She was talking to me like we were friends." Draco snarled at him (oooo a little jealous are we?). "Ya whatever she's still a mudblood" He turned away to look at Dumbledore who was getting up to make announcements.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. As you probably know we have to pick a Head Girl and Head boy. Well we'll get that in a minute. First I need to say---" The whole hall groaned. He gave them a look and they stopped. "As I was saying since our last D.A.D.A left we have gotten another. Please welcome …Ms. Laurenna Memzora. A woman barely about 40 stood up. She had a knowing look to her with her long black hair and purple eyes. She was slim for a person her age and wore long black robes and glasses. She nodded her head and sat back down. " Thank you, Laurenna" He nodded to her and turned back to the students. "Anyway this years Head Girl is…Hermione Granger" There was lots of clapping from the Griffindor Table and lots of "No Duh"s from everyone else. Dumbledor continued. "And this years Head Boy will be…"

**Hehe. A nice cliff hanger. The next chapter will be posted soon :D. Any ideas for the story are accepted. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And…here's chapter 3. Again thank you all for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters yadee yada yada...you get the picture.**

"This years Head Girl is…Hermione Granger" There was lots of clapping and cheering from the Griffindor table and lots of 'No Duh's from everywhere else. He continued "And our Head Boy for this year will be…Ronald Weasley." "WHAT!" The whole hall screamed. "I'm not that bad" Ron muttered. "Well, now that that is settled…lets EAT!" Just as Dumbledore said that tons of food and drinks appeared on the tables. Everybody started to grab food. Dumbledore stood up again "Oh and for second years and up you can leave whenever you finish. First years you must wait until all of you are finished and then follow the Heads to your rooms. Ok now you may continue eating." He sat back down and started to eat. The students did the same

About a half an hour later the Great Hall was nearly empty except for the first years. Hermione got up and nudged Ron to do the same. "Ok all first years stand up." A large group of kids stood up and crowded around them. She leaned toward Ron a whispered "Ok I'll take the Ravenclaws and the Slitherins. You can take the rest." "Ok, got it." He replied. "All Ravenclaws and Slitherins follow me!" She yelled as she turned toward the door. They followed after her.

She dropped the Ravenclaws of in there rooms first since their dormitories came first in the hall. She got them organized and settled in their rooms then took the Slytherins down to the dungeons. 'My God! Could it get any creepier down here?' She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. The kids following right behind her. At the end of the staircase there were four halls to go down. 'Ugh! I wish I grabbed Harry's map! I don't know which hall to go down!' She was about to tell the students that she was lost and to head back up the stairs when she saw something…no someone… Draco Malfoy! He was coming up a hall in just a pair of pants and a towel around his neck. He saw Hermione and the kids and let out the girlyish scream she had ever heard…and she shared a room with Lavender! "What the hell are you doing down here!" He yelled. "Hmmm let me think…One: I am Head Girl and have every right of coming down here and 2: I am trying to take these kids to their rooms!" She snarled at him. "Well why don't you go then instead of standing there like dunce!" He snarled back. He didn't like being surprised and she just gave him the shock of a lifetime. "Well…"She said a bit weaker "I am sort of …_lost_" She spoke that last word as if she hadn't said it in years. "Ugh! You really are a stupid little mudblood aren't you? Well come on then I'll show you where to go. I'm heading back anyway." Draco said irritated. Hermione was so grateful she didn't even notice being called that offensive name. "Fine. Ok, kids follow him." She said gesturing to Draco.

They walked down the third hall and soon they were at the door to Slytherin common room. Draco said the password and we walked in. It wasn't like she pictured it (Being like a dungeon and skeletons and snakes everywhere). It was actually very comfortable looking. "Well aren't you supposed to assign them rooms or something?" Draco drawled. "Oh, right." She took out the paper showing her who goes where and looked it over. She was giving them their room numbers when she noticed something. Like all the boys in the room where staring at her. 'Oh, God! Do I have something on my face or maybe on my clothes?' She was about to check herself over when something hit her(in thought). 'Wait a second…new hair, new clothes, new makeover…ewww Slytherin guys are checking me out!' She quickly finished assigning rooms and turned to leave. Someone stopped her. She turned around to find Blaise standing next to her. "What do _you _want?" She asked. "I-I um…(Awww how cute he's nervous. Don't you just want to hug him?) wanted to know if you needed help finding your way back." He stuttered. She hesitated for a moment. 'Hmm, this is Blaise…a Slytherin. Should I trust him?'She thought to herself. 'Well he was nice on the ride here so…maybe I should give him a chance'. "Ok…" she said unsurely. His face lit up. "Ok, follow me." He opened the door and walked out, Hermione followed. Little did they know someone was watching…and he wasn't happy.

**With Draco**

"ARRRGG! Damn you Zambini!" Draco yelled while slamming the door to his private room shut. " How dare he? I know I didn't tell him but he should have known I liked her(He made it quite obvious last chapter hehe)!" He kicked a laundry basket across the room. "…wait a second. Since when do I like that goody two shoes!" He said angrily. '_Oh please! You think she's the hottest thing since wonderbread_!' His conscience butted in. " Oh god! Not you again!" He complained 'Yes its meeeeeee!' His conscience said (abit too..;.)happily. "What! Have you come to mock me about losing a girl to the likes of Zambini?" Draco sighed. '_No I've come to help you. You do want Hermione don't you?_' he said " Well Duh!" Draco said teasingly. ' _Well then be nice to her. Don't be an asshole for once. Then mabe she'll like you_!' Draco thought for a moment " Ok I'll _try_ but if my father finds out I'm going to be in soooo much shit!" He yawned and looked at his clock. 'Time to go to bed' He thought as he changed into his silk P.J's and crawled into bed. '_Fine don't say thank you. Ungrateful GIT!'_ His conscience said as he went…back inside Draco's head. ( Or wherever your conscience goes where your not using it)

**With Hermione and Blaise**

"Thank you for walking me back. I probably would have gotten myself lost…again" Hermione said gratefully as they walked up the hall toward the Griffindor house. "It's no problem. The dungeons are really complicated…even we get lost sometimes." Blaise said then got an idea. "Imagine the _head girl_ getting herself lost. Wouldn't that be pathetic…considering she is supposed to lead people places!" He said chuckling a little. Hermione sighed but then giggled " Yes that would be pretty pathetic, and embarrassing on my part." She said blushing. Blaise smiled "Well we can't have that can we?" He stopped her, leaned down and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Hermione just stood there in shock. After she regained her composure she looked up at Blaise(who was about a foot and a half taller than her). " I'm sorry Blaise…I don't like you like that." She said sadly. " No need to be sorry…i-it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." He blushed and turned to head back. "No, Blaise its fine! I'm not mad at you!" she said grabbing him by the arm. " Your not?" he said " No! I said I didn't like you like _that_, not that I don't like you at all! We can still be friends right?" She said desperately. She liked Blaise, he was a nice guy. She actually wanted to be friends with him. He perked up abit. "Yes, of course we can. Would you like me to walk you the rest of the way?" She nodded and walked with him to the Griffindor common room.

With Hermione

'Wow! Today was certainly interesting!' She thought as she closed the door to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch but jumped up and ran to her. "Where were you Mione? Ron was back ages ago!" Harry exclaimed. She looked at them irritatedly. " I got lost so it took me longer" She said "Besides don't I have the right to stay out as long I want?" She gave them a you-know-I'm-right-so-don't-bother-arguing look. They looked at eachother and shrugged " I guess you're right just…please tell us next time you decide to stay out longer than usual. We get worried!" Harry said understandingly. She hugged him and then Ron and headed upstairs to her room. The other girls were already asleep. She set her alarm clock and crawled into bed. 'I wonder if anything exciting will happen tomorrow.' She thought as she dosed off.

**How did you like it? Please review and let me know. I can't tell you guys enough how good it makes me feel to know I have fans:D You Guys(…and girls) Rock! By the way Flames are accepted aslong as they're helpful ones and not the ones just saying "You suck" or anything like that.**

**P.S to those who read the first copy to this chapter here's the explanation for changing it. I did a chapter like this first then my computer deleted it(don't you hate it when that happens?) So I made another version because I couldn't remember what I had the first time. So I posted that instead. Then I remembered what happened the first time I made the third chapter . So I redid it and posted it and that's why you have another version to it. Plus I didn't like how Hermione was so OOC! So I hoped you liked this version better:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco (sadly) or it's other characters. If I did Tom Felton would be here beside me, serving me Shirley Temples.**

_She set her alarm clock and crawled into bed. 'I wonder if anything exciting will happen tomorrow.' She thought as she dosed off. _

Hermione woke up to her muggle alarm clock beeping. It read 6:30 'Ugh! Why did I set my alarm to this time again? Oh ya I have to get down to Dumbledore's office early to discus where Ron and I would be staying and our duties.' She yawned and got out of bed. She walked across the cold wooden floor and got in to the shower. When she was done dried her hair and put a straightening charm on it. Next she put on mascara and clear lip gloss. She dressed in blue faded jeans, white t-shirt and a baby blue sweater. She checked the clock it was 7:30.They had to be there at 8. She packed all her things into her book bag and headed down to the common room. Ron wasn't there. She sighed and walked up to the boys dormitories.

"Ron get up we have to go NOW!" She said angrily trying pulling him out of bed by his foot unsuccessfully. "Mione…" He whined. "Ron this is ridiculous you are head boy! Take some responsibility!" She put his foot down and ripped of his covers. "Get up or your privileges will be taken away by Dumbledore." He yawned and grudgingly got out of bed. He shooed Hermione out of the room and got dressed. They headed down to Dumbledore's office together. Once they got to the statue in front of it Hermione said the password and they walked up the stairs and through the door. Dumbledore was waiting.

"Good morning Hermione, Ronald." He said smiling. "He's obviously a morning person" Ron whispered in her ear. She laughed a little. "Good morning Professor." She said cheerfully. "So I suppose we should get down to business. You two will be staying in the Head's rooms. They have their own common room, which is attached to the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms. There are also two rooms attached together by a bathroom. Is everything ok so far?" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, Professor. Everything is great so far…but I have one question." Hermione said unsurely. "How far away is the library from our rooms?" Ron rolled his eyes "Typical" He said. "You have your own library in your common room, but if there is a specific book you need that's not in there the library is not far away. It's just down the hall." He smiled at her happiness and continued. "Now for your duties. I made a list of them since it would take to long to say and explain them all. Here you are." He handed Hermione the paper it read…

1. You must do rounds around the school after lights out to make sure no one is out and about.

2. You have the right to take points away from other houses. (If you use this privilege unwisely it will be taken away from you)

3. You must plan all school activities. (For example dances, trips, etc.)

4. You must stop all rule breaking you hear about.

5. You must not play favorites with houses.

The list went on and on but those were the main 5. "You mean we're not allowed to hate Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed reading over the list. "You can hate them as much as you want, but you can't treat them worse than other houses." Dumbledore said smiling. Ron pouted. "You are free to go." Dumbledore told them. They both got out of their chairs "Wait a moment!" Dumbledore said quickly. They stopped in their tracks. "I will pull you out of your last two classes today so you can get your things moved into your new rooms." He finished. "YES!" Ron exclaimed. "Nooo" Hermione whined. 'We'll missTransfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures." She thought to herself sadly. "Now you may go" Dumbledore said getting out of his own chair. They walked out of his office and down the hall to their common rooms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the dark gloomy stairs to their first class of the day…Potions. Like always they had it with the Slytherins. They walked into the potions room and sat down together. They were one of the first ones there. Only a few of the smart looking Slytherins were there with them. "Wow for once we're here early Harry said laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes that's only because I dragged both of you out of bed at a decent hour." Ron stared at her like he couldn't believe what she just said "'At a decent hour?' you call 7:00 in the morning a decent hour!" He exclaimed. "Yes, I do Ron. I got up at 6:30 and it was 7:30 not 7:00" She said blandly. For the second time today Ron sulked. Kids were starting to come in faster. 'Here comes Lavender and Parvati, Draco with Crabbe and Goyle (What a surprise), Dean and Seamus and Blaise with a Slytherin I don't know.' Hermione thought. As everyone rushed into class.

They all sat down just as Professor Snape came into the classroom. He gave the Gryfindors a sneer and stood at the front of the room. "Welcome to 7th year potions. I'm surprised you've made it this far." He drawled looking at Harry and Ron. "Ron had a guilty look on his face but Harry just glared daggers at Snape. Snape continued "Anyway this year we will be doing…"

' Ugh! When is this going to be over' Draco thought to himself totally bored. 'He gives us this damn speech every year! What does he think? That we'll actually study ahead? Only mudblood Granger would do that!' Draco laughed to himself and looked at Hermione. She was taking notes like a maniac. "Typical" He sighed. "…And what, Mr. Malfoy is so 'typical'?" Professor Snape said silkily. "Oh nothing Professor I was just thinking how typical it was that we are going to be doing spectacular things this year…well we do have _you_ as a teacher so I'm not surprised." He smirked "Well I'm glad at least one of my students appreciates the wonders of the gender-switching potion. Anyway …" Snape continued while everybody laughed at him. He blushed a little and punched Goyle (who had been laughing as well). Snape silenced everyone and started their lesson. Draco, instead of working on their assignment decided to write a note to Hermione. He had to get her before Blaise did. He quickly tossed it in her direction and turned back toward Snape. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go to Hermione…

**Ha-ha! Nice cliffhanger eh? Anyway if I've misspelled anything please forgive me. I have a crappy spell-check. Anyway I hope to have atleast 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. So please… Push that tiny, purple, button:D:D:D**

**I hope you liked this chapter:D:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Draco:'(:'(…the rest of Harry Potter or Silver Kiss( It was just a really good book I read…I recommend it)**

_Draco, instead of working on their assignment decided to write a note to Hermione. He had to get her before Blaise did. He quickly tossed it in her direction and turned back toward Snape. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go to Hermione…_

Crabbe was staring blankly into space when something caught his attention, a note. He picked it up off of his desk. His eyes bulged as he read it.

"_Meet me in the west wing's storage closet at 10:00. I've got something to tell youwink._

Crabbe blushed and giggled girlishly. 'That's Draco's handwriting' He thought as he tossed the paper on the ground and looked back up into space.

Class was soon finished and Hermione was getting up to leave. She saw a small bit of paper on the floor and being the neat-freak that she was, picked it up to throw it away. "Huh? What's this?" She said looking at the writing. ' Argh! If they think that they can sneak out after hours they've got another think coming! I'll go there tonight while I'm doing my rounds around the school! They're going to be in so much trouble.' She thought stomping out of the room.

Draco saw her stomp out of the room. "What's her problem? Hah she must be outraged that someone would even send her a note like that. What a dork." He laughed and headed to his next class.

Around noon Dumbledore came to take Ron and Hermione out of class. He took them to their new quarters. "Now you must pick a password." He told them. "Oh I know how about 'Ron Rocks'" Ron said energetically. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lets make it our favourite candy" she suggested. "Every-flavor beans!" Ron exclaimed. " Fine" She said rolling her eyes. Dumbledore made it their password and they went through the door.

It was beautiful! Red and gold was everywhere. Hermione stood there in shock. Ron immediately went to their snack bar. In the common room there was two couches(both red and gold) with a small table in between them and a long table in front of each of them. Hermione turned and found...basically her own library. There were shelves of books going all the way up to the ceiling. She ran her finger over the one shelf of books and stared in awe. There was Hogwarts: A History! She grabbed it and headed upstairs to where she assumed her room was. At the top of the staircase there were two doors. One was open, it said 'Head Boy' on it. She saw Ron in there eating. 'Hah! He hasn't wasted anytime on trashing his room.' She laughed and walked into the 'Head Girl' Room.

It was nicer than the normal rooms. There was a Queen sized bed with…you guessed it…red and gold blankets, sheets and pillows. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed and a dresser across from it. "Hmmm…I think I'm going to change it around a bit." She made it a green room with blue and purple bed covers. She levitated the bed and nightstands to right in front of the huge window. "That's better" She said as she started to unpack.

Two hours later

Hermione had just finished unpacking her things and had started walking down to the common room to read. Harry and Ron were already down there…doing everything but their homework. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Did we miss anything in class, Harry?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head. "Not really. We just copied a note that's about it. I'll let you copy mine later." She nodded her head. "Ok ." She said opening her book.

It was called 'Silver Kiss'. Her muggle friend had said it was good and lent it to her. 'Hmm not exactly what I normally read…but it's good so far. This 'Simon' character is really interesting…' She thought. Ron and Harry came and sat down beside her. "What are you reading! It looks…understandable." Ron said amazed. She held up the front so they could see. "Silver kiss eh? What's it about?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprised they were even trying to understand on of her books. She shrugged. "It's about a girl named Zoe and a boy named Simon. Simon is a vampire looking for his older brother (looks younger) to kill him and Zoe just is a loner who's friend moved away and mother is dying. They sort of cross paths at a park and Simon takes an interest in her so he starts to stalk her… That's as far as I am in the book." She explained. Ron and Harry sat there dumbfounded. " And you're reading a book like that!" Harry exclaimed. She blushed "Yes my friend gave it to me to read." He shook his head smiling. " Mione you've changed…Whatever happened to ' Hogwarts: A History'?" She smiled and pulled it out "Right here!" They laughed and started chatting excitedly about the new year.

Hermione looked at the clock. "Harry shouldn't you be going back to the Gryffindor common room it's getting late." He nodded his head and got up. He yawned and headed for the door. " Bye guys" And he was gone.

"Ron we better start our rounds." She said also getting up to leave. He whined and got up. "I don't see why we need to do this. The kids sneaking out are just going to keep on doing it as soon as we leave." He walked out the door. "Well maybe if they know that people are watching out for them, they won't do it." She followed. "Ya right.." He said sarcastically. "She made a face at him and said "Ok, nevermind that. You go this way and I'll go that way." She pointed.

With Draco

He snuck out of the common room and made his way to the meeting point. He saw someone coming and hid behind a tapestry. "Oh, Severus!" The D.A.D.A Teacher said giggling. Snape leaned in for a kiss. 'Oh, God!' Draco said disgusted. As soon as they passed Draco started gagging. "Who would have thought Snape could get …_that_!" He shuddered and again ran towars his destination…the west wing's storage closet! 10 minutes later he got there and slipped in. He waited. "She probably won't co—" The door opened. Draco looked up to find…Crabbe! 'What…the…hell!' He thought utterly freaked out. "Crabbe! What are you doing here!" Crabbe smiled at him and shut the door. " I think you know why…" Crabbe said seductively. 'Oh crap. Don't tell me the note went to…him!' He was speechless. Crabbe lunged at him trying to kiss him. "It's ok Draco I know what you wanted to tell me.I love you too." Draco was trying to push him off when the door opened. Draco's eyes bulged "Oh Shit"…

**I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while to write because of school but Muahahaha I got it done! Anyway please review! The more reviews I get, the better I do! So push that button! YAYYYYYYY:D:D:D (Sorry I'm way too hyper right now:P)**


	6. Authors note to reviewers Sneek peek

Hey guys to those of you who are waiting patiently for the next chapter I'm terribly sorry. I did it once a couple weeks ago and when I saved it ,it all turned into little rectangles so instead of the 6 page chapter I had 6 pages of those GRRRR I was so mad but then I worked hard to try and write it over and I did it wasn't as good but it was 4 pages long and guess what? The dumb computer did it again! And this time it left about half the words but the rest are question marks and rectangles. So it might take me a week or two but I am determined to get it done…saving it every five minutes! I'm terribly terribly sorry and I just thought you deserved an explanation. To make up for it I'll give you a little sneek peek …..

"**What are you two doing!" Hermione screamed. Draco opened his mouth to explain. She burst out laughing before he could. "Haha! I always knew you were gay! Hehe! 20 points from Slytherin for being out after hours. Go back to your dormitories and continue your little 'make-out session' there." Crabbe got up and ran away. Draco went up to Hermione and tried once more to explain himself. "That was not what it looked like…"**

And that's all I can give ya… I hope your not to mad at me but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all you great people who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pottersob ….Someday I will! Mua hahaaaaaa**_

'_Oh crap. Don't tell me the note went to…him!' He was speechless. Crabbe lunged at him trying to kiss him. "It's ok Draco I know what you wanted to tell me.I love you too." Draco was trying to push him off when the door opened. Draco's eyes bulged "Oh Shit"…_

"What are you two doing!" Hermione screamed. Crabbe blushed bright red and quickly got off him and bolted to about 10 feet away from him in embarrassment. Draco opened his mouth to explain cheeks turning pink and hands fidgeting nervously. She burst out laughing before he could. "Haha I always knew you two would end up gay! Hehe 20 points from Slytherin for being out after hours.Gigglesnort Go back to your dormitories and continue your little 'make-out session' there." Crabbe immediately ran off to the Slytherin common room. Draco on the other hand walked up to Hermione and tried once more to explain himself…and get some of his dignity back. "That was not what it looked like…"

"Oh then what was it?" She taunted

"Well…um…you see…"He blushed even more.

"What is it Malfoy Crabbe got your tongue? Sure seems like it…"She smirked 'Teehee. That was a good one…Crabbe got his tongueHaha... Oh Hermione you genius!' She thought to herself, still blushing at what she had seen.

" Crabbe...I…mistake…_gross_…"He stuttered out still trying to collect himself after what she said. _The_ Hermione Granger had just insulted him. That bookworm who he never thought could think of a good insult to save her life had just burned him…badly for that matter. And he was too shocked to come up with a comeback. '_Real great you blabbering idiot! Pull yourself together!' _His conscience said angrily.

'He's just standing there staring at the ceiling mumbling to himself…' Hermione thought thoroughly freaked out. "Malfoy! If you don't have anything to say go back to your room before I get Dumbledore."

"But…"He said weakly.

"Nnnnoooowww" She said. If looks could kill lets just say Draco would have been killed slowly, brought back to life and killed again ten times over.

"O-ok…"He gulped. It was like she had taken a big, pointy hammer and squashed every last bit of his dignity into about ten million little irretrievable pieces. He solemnly walked back to his room (picture a dog with its tail between its legs).

Hermione smiled at her job well done. EGO BOOST FOR HERMIONE GRANGER! Taking one last glance at Draco she skipped happily down to the Heads' Common Room.

With Draco

'What am I going to do? How could I let this happen?' Draco thought slamming the door. "God, I'm such an idiot, a ridiculously sexy idiot!" He shouted changing into his pajamas.

"Hey idiot! Keep it down in there. Some of us need to get sleep every once in a while! So pipe down or else!" The boy next door yelled drowsily.

"Oh really?" Draco called back menacingly "I'll 'pipe down' when I feel like it and if anyone tells me otherwise...I know a few hexes that remove some parts of the body that you'll miss…very much! Now what were going to do if I didn't shut up?

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all. Um…Goodnight sorry for bothering you." The boy said utterly terrified.

"That's what I thought!" Draco said laying down on his nice, soft bed.

'What if my dad finds out? He thinks I'm gay enough already…' He pulled his covers up to his chin. 'He'll kill me…or worse he will just hand me over to Voldermort, whatever pops into his head first…' He thought turning to one side to get comfortable. "I'll deal with this tomorrow…" He said yawning and eventually drifting off to sleep, haunted by nightmares of what the next day could bring.

With Hermione

Hermione closed the door softly trying not to disturb Ron, who she believed was already asleep. Wrong! Ron was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. She went and sat beside him without him noticing. "Hello, Ron."She greeted cheerily. He jumped not realizing she had been there. "Hermione! Where were you I was done my route…ages ago." He said in a 'Father-who's-been-waiting-all-night-for-his-daughter-to-come-home' voice.

"Ron my route is considerably longer than yours. Seriously are you going to do this every time I com back late?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" He retorted but she just smiled at him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ron I'm a big girl I can handle myself…Well I don't know about you but I am going to bed." She leaned in for hug and walked upstairs. "Goodnight"

"Night Hermione…" He replied watching her go up the stairs. Hermione walked into her room and got her pajamas out of her closet. After changing she grabbed 'Hogwarts: A History' from her bookcase and crawled into bed. Sitting up to read she started to think. 'Wow, can't believe Draco Malfoy is _gay…_isn't he supposed to be "The Slytherin Sex God" or something like that?. Maybe he still is…just the sex god to _men_. Oh God Hermione! Get that out of your head! OUT! OUT! OUT!' She hit herself with the old book trying to get the horrid thoughts out. "Ouch! Bad idea. Hermione you can be so stupid sometimes…" She heard a noise. It was coming towards her door. Grabbing her wand she prepared for what evil monster lurked outside her door.

"Are you ok Hermione? I heard a banging noise coming from your room." Ron called in, knocking on the door. She sighed in relief.

"Uh ya I'm fine I just…fell off my bed! Ya that's it I fell off my bed! Nothing to worry about." She called back.

"Ok…Are you sure you're alright?" Ron said confusedly.

"Yes Ron trust me I'm fine. Sorry to have worried you." She replied putting her wand back on her nightstand and getting comfortable in her bed.

"Alright…but if you need anything, you know where my room is."

"Yes, Ron I'll come get you right away if I need anything." She reassured him.

"Ok… Goodnight then." He said and walked off to his room.

"Night Ron…"Hermione whispered falling asleep.

With Draco

"BEEPBEEP"

"Leave me alone"

"BEEPBEEP"

"Go AWAY!"

"BEEPBEEP"

"That's it!"

"BEEPBE---SMASH!"

Draco smirked as he watched the alarm clock smash against the wall. One of his Slytherin companions had recommended he get one. "Infuriating, muggle contraption…"He said yawning and getting out of bed. He removed his pajamas and put on a random combination of clothes. He had no time to admire himself in the mirror today. 'I must find that mudblood before she tells the whole school.' He thought, grabbing his school bag and heading toward the common room. 'You know she won't tell…' His conscience said knowingly.

'UGH! Not you again listen I have no time for you today, Mudblood Granger is going to tell the school I'm GAY! 'He thought.

'She won't go through with it. She doesn't stoop that low. You know as well as I do that she hates rumors not to mention starting them.'

'She hates me! It doesn't matter how much she detests rumors she would love to do that to me, after all those things I've done to her over the years!'

'Ha! Well I guess you're screwed then!' His conscience, which he has named 'Annoying-little-bastard-who-loves-to-piss-me-off', disappeared back to where he came.

"Well that's helpful!" He yelled angrily. The whole common room stared at him confusedly. With a sort of 'insane-serial-killer' look on his face he said menacingly. "What in bloody hell are you looking at!" They all turned away and continued what they were doing.

He ran down the halls in search of his little mudblood. A petite brunette girl caught his eye and he headed over.

With Hermione

Hermione was heading down to breakfast to meet Harry and Ron(who surprisingly got down before her) when something caught her eye…or rather someone. A tall blonde maniacal looking boy was running towards her. Panicking she turned and hid down an unused hall. It wasn't until someone grabbed her and turned her around when she realized it was Draco Malfoy.

"Get lost!" She said angrily

"No." He said calmly.

"Now!"

"No, I need to talk to you!"

"Then start talking. Make it quick!"

"Fine I just wanted to say…"

"What? What did you want to say?"

"I was getting to that if you'll let me. As I was saying… I just want to say that what you saw last night was totally false. You see I had sent a note to…someone else and it ended up with Crabbe. I had no idea that he was gay. Anyway he came instead of the girl I wanted to thinking I liked him. There now do you understand?"

Hermione thought it over for a moment "Yeah I knew you weren't gay…It was too incredibly good to be true."

"Ya…So don't tell anyone or I will personally kill you."

"What! How could you think I'd do something like that? I may hate you but I would never spread rumors." She scoffed.

"Uh…well…I" He blushed(too lighty for her to see of course) _'Hah I told you so!'_ 'Ya you were right so what I'm going to…'

'He's just standing there mumbling to himself…freaky. Should I do something?' Hermione thought, staring at a mumbling, insane looking Draco. "Malfoy!" She yelled trying to get his attention. He snapped out of it.

"Huh what?"

"Grrrrr I was just saying how I wouldn't spread a rumor not even to get back at you for all those horrible things you call me." She raged. He just raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well shows how much you pay attention. Incase you haven't noticed…I haven't called you a Mudblood or and other nasty names since the first night here. Remember? When you took the little first years to their rooms and I only called you that because I was stunned to see you down there." He said a little hurt she hadn't noticed. She thought for a moment…he was right.

"Hmm…I guess your right. Why though? Not that I don't appreciate it but why?" She said suspiciously.

"I don't know…maybe I have grown up, out of that stupid phase. I just thought it was a bit idiotic to be still doing that. I mean it is getting old." He replied smoothly.

"Well…thank you but I have to go. Harry and Ron are waiting for me." She flashed him a smile and ran off to meet her friends in the Great Hall.

Draco was about to follow but something else caught his attention. 'She just smiled at me…not a smirk but an actual _smile_ and she talked to me like a human being rather than a evil monster.' He smiled and sighed. Was she starting to like him? Even if it was just in a friendly manner it was a start… realizing how strange he looked standing in the middle of the hall smiling and looking into space he walked up to the Great Hall, went through the doors and sat down to eat.

With Professor Snape

"Dumbledore! This is completely unfair and you know it! You can't let your favoritism cloud your judgment when it comes to this. Having the Head Boy and Girl both from Gryffindor is ridiculous!" Professor Snape complained.

"…"

"I've let the House cup slip away from my grasp to the Gryffindors all these times but I draw the line at this! Ronald Weasley is the most incompetent fool ever to walk the Hogwarts halls since Peter Pettigrew. Even Neville Longbottom is smart when it comes to Herbology. I admit Hermione Granger is suitable to be Head Girl but you have to get another head boy. Instead of doing his rounds around the castle he gets the first girl he sees and snogs her in a broom closet! Is that the way a Head boy should act?"

"…"

"You have to relieve him of his duties and give them to someone more responsible. Someone from a different house so not Potter either! Are you listening to me?"

"…"

Snape ripped the hat of 'Dumbledore' and kicked it across the room. He glared at the broomstick "No help whatsoever.I'm going to Dumbledore. I think I'm ready. The first class of potions is not for another 45 minutes." He turned on his heel and went to confront Dumbledore of his unfairness.

10 Minutes later

"Professor Snape I completely agree. Although I did not know about the broom closet issue with Ronald. I've gotten a few comments from the students about that and yes I am considering picking a new one to replace him." Dumbledore said sighing.

"Brilliant! From what house?" Snape said eagerly(well as eager as Snape gets)

"Probable either from Ravenclaw or Slytherin…" He tiredly explained(it is still morning).

"Perfect. I know exactly the perfect person for the job." Snape said.

"Oh really? Who do you believe is best for the job?"

"He is one of my best students and he is already a qualified leader. Albus I believe(censor) should become the new Head boy." Snape stated knowingly.

"Hmmm that is a good choice. I'll consider it. You better be going Severus, your first class should be down there by now." He gestured him to go politely. Snape nodded his head in agreement and took his leave. "Tis a very good choice…"Dumbledore said obviously thinking very hard about it.

To find out the new head boy be sure to read the next chapter. Remember the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Hey I hope you liked the chapter. I'm really having a horrible time coming up with ideas,I might quit on this story so please if you have any ideas please do tell! Yes I know Draco is majorly out of character but you know how it goes 'people do crazy things when there in love'…I'm not sure if actually going insane counts but…Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou to all you great reviewers out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, mp3 players or Billy Talent.(Dammit!)**

"_**Oh really? Who do you believe is best for the job?"**_

"_**He is one of my best students and he is already a qualified leader. Albus I believe(censor) should become the new Head boy." Snape stated knowingly.**_

"_**Hmmm that is a good choice. I'll consider it. You better be going Severus, your first class should be down there by now." He gestured him to go politely. Snape nodded his head in agreement and took his leave. "Tis a very good choice…"Dumbledore said obviously thinking very hard about it.**_

**With Draco**

"Hey guess what?" Blaise whispered into Draco's ear while they were walking into their empty

common room. "I heard they are replacing Ron. They're going to pick another head boy."

"Really what did he do this time? Do you know what house they're picking his replacement

from?" Draco asked eagerly, plopping himself on the couch. He had wanted to be Head Boy for

some time and having an idiot like Ronald Weasley beat him…really pissed him off. Blaise sat

down beside him.

"I think either from Ravenclaw or Slytherin. They are going for a smart student who has great

leadership skills." He straightened himself up obviously thinking that he was the one they were

looking for. Well he did have a very good chance. Blaise was just as popular with the students as

Draco…maybe even more because he has friends in Gryffindor too. He was a lot better mannered

and got excellent marks in class except for Transfiguration. He had a _very_ good chance of

replacing Ron.

"Ya well there are still plenty of intelligent Ravenclaw boys so don't get so

overconfident…"Draco drawled. Blaise scoffed.

"Puh-leez! Your thinking the same thing I am! Be the most famous guy in school by splitting up

weasel and the pretty, little bookworm. I'd be a legend! She'd fall for me and forget about weasel!

It'd be priceless!" Blaise said dreamily staring off into space.

"Ya haha…" He said laughing nervously 'WHAT! I thought he'd given up on the 'Granger'

thing. She _had_ turned him down already...'He stood up and walked off, his fists clenched so hard

his nails dug into his skin. '_Did I ever tell you how much of an asshole Blaise is?_' His conscience

asked. Draco didn't answer. '_No? Well…Blaise is a huge asshole. If he was about 30 times taller _

_and lived in Japan they'd call him Asszilla. He makes your dad look good…_' His conscience

babbled on. 'Ok! I get it he's an ass! Not like I didn't already know that already.' Draco answered

spitefully. He sat in the chair beside his bookcase, his head in his hands. "He probably doesn't even

like her…he's just going to use her..." He mumbled. Hermione was one of the few smart , pretty

girls who weren't total sluts…he didn't want Blaise to ruin that. He stood up. "And she's so naïve

and kindhearted she'll fall for his tricks right away…"Draco continued, punching the wall angrily.

'_Woah easy there buddy…' _His conscience said. Draco stopped. 'Hermione has finally started to

like some people from Slytherin…including me. Blaise is going to ruin it all. I can't let him win.'

He thought, sitting himself on his bed. '_Then what are you going to do?' _His conscience asked

slyly. "I'm going to drown Blaise in the lake!" Draco exclaimed joyfully. _'Woah there, I don't _

_think…_' his conscious started to protest but Draco interrupted him. "Yes…or I could lock him in

a closet with a bunch of man eating insects until Dumbledore has chosen!" He laughed insanely.

_'Hey now wait a minute…' _His conscious tried again. "Or better yet...lock him in a closet with

Crabbe!" He said excitedly. '_Stop! Ok, ok that is just evil and cruel .I draw the line at that! Now _

_instead of causing him physical and mental pain why don't you just be a better head boy than _

_him. Be nicer, be more polite, be less sarcastic in class… there are lots of things you can do to _

_beat him…Besides paying off the teachers Draco! I see you digging in your wallet!' _He

explained (yes his conscience is a guy of course). Draco pouted and got into bed. 'Me…be nice? I

think you've finally gone insane there buddy.' Draco thought smirking. His conscience scoffed.

_'HAH! Who wouldn't go insane if they had to live in your mind? You dirty minded, little boy, _

_it's like living in a porn movie in here! Oh and Draco? You _can_ be nice if you set your mind to _

_it…you are nice to Granger aren't you?'_ Draco sighed "Ya I guess your right…" creak Draco

bolted upright on his bed to see Blaise at his door. "Ya I am right. I knew you'd come to your

senses about the head boy thing…Why did you just leave me down there to babble to myself? I

must have been talking for like a half an hour until everyone came in the common room and

snapped me out of it. That was cruel man…"

"Ya, I know. But I really don't give a shit." Draco drawled. He really didn't want to talk to Blaise

right now.

"What's stuck up you butt?" Blaise asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to know. Just go away Zambini. I want to go to bed." Draco said irritated.

"Awe man why didn't you say so? Want me to go get Pansy for you…or do you want a new chick this time…"

"NO! I want to go to bed as in sleep! GET OUT!" Blaise gulped and ran out of his room. 'I really

need to get a lock on that door…' He said drowsily. ' I will be Head Boy…not Blaise…' He

yawned, eyelids closing slowly. 'Cheese tastes like crap..' And he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning Draco woke up in an unusually happy mood. He got dressed into his normal

attire and skipped merrily down to the Great hall singing the happy song…just kidding. He walked

down to the Great hall as he normally did. Before he sat down beside Pansy he walked up and said

good morning to the teachers.

"Why, Good morning Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said with that god damn twinkle in his eye.

"What brings you here this morning?'

"Oh nothing Headmaster I just came to bid you a Good morning along with the rest of the

teachers." Draco said politely. '_Being a bit too much of a kiss ass don't you think?'_ Draco

ignored the annoying voice that tormented him every day.

"Oh well then all of us appreciate the gesture, why don't you go sit down to eat." Dumbledore in

his usual cheery voice. Draco gave a little smile and nodded. _'Draco's a brown- noser! Haha _

_what a dork! Why don't you offer to polish the teachers shoes aswell! Hehe.'_

"Shut up you!" Draco yelled at his conscience. Unfortunately…no one else knew who he

was really talking to…

"What did you say Malfoy? How dare you talk to the Headmaster like that!" Hagrid yelled angrily

standing up…knocking the table doing so and sending Dumbledore's wine all over Draco. He

wiped the stinging liquid off his pale face and looked up at them.

"I'm terribly sorry Headmaster. I was not yelling at you…you see I have this disease…" 'A

disease? HAH! I am the best thing that ever happened to you!' His conscience yelled. "…It makes

me yell random things that I don't really mean. I just forgot my medication today…sorry!" He ran

away to his table. Pansy nudged him.

"What the hell was that about…telling the Headmaster to shut up…it's unheard of!" She said in

disbelief. He shrugged it off.

"Just leave me alone for awhile ok Pansy?" He said solemnly. He would never get Head boy now!

He got up to leave early for Potions with the Gryffindors. Blaise smirked as he watched Draco

walk out 'Head boy is as good as mine!' He thought returning to his bagel. The halls were empty

besides a few Students who got out to use the washroom. He went down the cold stone stairs to

the Dungeons. Snape had a locking charm set on it until about 5 minutes before class. He sat on

the bottom stair and waited. _'Hey I'm sorry man…_' "Just go away!" He yelled angrily at his

conscience. "Haven't you messed enough up for me!" He put his head in his hands. '_Ok...I'll go _

_I'm just really sorry ok? Goodbye._' He sat silently on that step for about 5 minutes before he

heard someone else coming down the steps. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap The footsteps were coming closer.

Draco turned around quickly to find Hermione standing about five steps away from him.

"Hi…" She said uneasily.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked putting his head back into his hands.

"Well…I do have class here. I come here early every time I don't have to baby-sit Ron and Harry.

Is it still locked?" She walked down to the step he was on and leaned against the wall. Draco

looked up and shrugged.

"I checked a few minutes ago and it was, but it might be open now." He answered a bit colder than

he intended to. She nodded and went to check. She tried the knob but it wouldn't turn.

"Still locked." She said walking back to the stairs to sit down beside him. Draco watched her take

something out of her book bag. It was a peculiar, little contraption.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the tiny, shiny object. She looked surprised.

"It's a muggle thing you wouldn't care." She put one of the headphones of her Mp3 player into her

ear.

"I don't care if it's a muggle thing. It looks quite interesting." He said with a curious glint in his

eye. She smiled.

"Well this is called a Mp3 Player. It lets you listen to music." She held it out.

"Really? Do you have the Weird Sisters on it!" He asked excitedly then stopped. "Well I mean…I

just want to see how it works…" She rolled her eyes and held out a headphone. He took it.

"You put that in your ear. That's what the music comes out of." He did as instructed. "Ya just like

that. Now you press this button to turn it onclick. And you press these arrow buttons to change

songs." She clicked until she found one of her favourite songs 'Lies' by Billy Talent. Draco

flinched at the sudden loud, angry music. Hermione started to move around a little to the beat.

"What is this?" He asked. She turned toward him.

"Its called 'Lies' by Billy Talent. Billy Talent is my favourite band right now." She started to sing.

"Lies make it better! Lies are forever! Lies to go home to! Lies to wake up to! Lies from the alter!

Lies till you falter!" She stopped to find Draco singing along as well. The song ended.

"That was amazing! I never knew a small muggle thing like that could be so much fun!...It's a

shame my father would never get me one."

"Why? Because it is a muggle thing?" He nodded. "Well since you liked it so much…maybe we

can do this again sometime…"

"Really?"

"Well ya…If you want to."

"Sure, that'd be…enjoyable...but Granger? Please don't tell anyone." He got up to check the door.

It clicked open. "It's open!" He called. She nodded and followed him in.

" Don't worry I won't…but just because you were just sooooo nice about it. It seems I've been

keeping quite a few of your secrets lately." She laughed.

"Yes, yes…that you have. I can't help but feel a little threatened." He joked.

They both sat down in their usual seats and waited. Soon more and more people entered the room.

Blaise and Pansy went and sat beside Draco. Not the best of ideas on Blaise's part…

**With Hermione**

Ron and Harry took their usual seats right beside Hermione. "Hey Mione" Ron said happily.

"Why are you so happy Ronald?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I just had a really good night last night." He smiled sleepily. She gave him a confused look.

"What he means Hermione. Is that he finally got a girlfriend." Harry said.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl." She asked excitedly.

"Well I never really got her name and it was really dark in that closet." Ron said ears turning red.

"Ron! So that's why I couldn't find you last night after patrolling the halls! I can't believe you

would act so immature!" She smacked him across the head.

"Granger, Weasley, Zambini and Malfoy go to the Headmasters office. You four know better than

to fight in my classroom!" Snape said as he entered the room. Hermione looked over at the two

Slytherins, watching them fight and Snape try and break them up. She yelled out in frustration and

got up.

"You idiot!"

"Stupid ass!"

"Fing Prick!"

"Oh ya you Fin---"

"Malfoy! Zambini! Stop it now and get your asses to the office!" She yelled, fire burning in her

chocolate colored eyes. They immediately stopped, scared of the petite, Gryffindor girl. They got

up and ran out of the classroom. Hermione closely behind them…leaving Ron there by himself.

"Weasley you too! Go!" Snape yelled, giving Ron a yellow paper for Dumbledore. Ron sprinted

out."

"20 points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Open your books to page 90! The gender

switching potion!" Harry groaned.

"Thanks a lot guys.." He turned to page 90.

"As you can see there are many wizards and witches who have tried this potion. Including

myself…" class shudders

**With the four trouble makers.**

Hermione said the password and instructed them to follow her up the moving stairs to the

Headmasters office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said cheerily. They did as instructed.

"Well hello Miss. Granger. What seems to be the problem?" She grabbed the paper from Ron and

handed it to him. Dumbledore read it over.

"Oh my…"He said. "Well Mister Malfoy, Mister Zambini. You two will definatley have to be

punished…but first since you all are here I have something that needs to be delt with. Ronald?"

"Yes Headmaster." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid I have to relieve you of the title of Head boy. You just haven't been using your

privileges responsibly." Ron nodded sadly. Blaise smirked and Draco just stood there, knuckles

turning white.

"But Dumbledore why would_ they_ be able to listen to that?" Hermione said angrily pointing to

them.

"Well obviously someone has to replace him and those two are the best candidates."

"I understand…" She said.

'Now boys I'd like you to explain what happened in that fight.

"Well you see Headmaster Draco just lunged at me---"

"That's a load of bull!'

"Mister Malfoy let me hear his side of the story and then we'll hear yours. Continue please

Blaise."

"Ok, Draco left early for potions for some strange reason after he insulted you so rudely. So I

followed him downstairs to outside the potions room. He was cursing and rudely commenting

about all the teachers so I asked him to stop. He continued and I got angry. We both went into the

potions room once it was unlocked and we had continued our fight. It just got out of control."

"Is that correct Mister Malfoy?"

"NO! It's not!" He yelled angrily.

"No it isn't Headmaster!" Hermione yelled. Draco shot her a look telling her to remember her

promise not to tell. She backed away.

"Ok Draco tell your story…"

"OK. I sat down for potions and Blaise and Pansy came to sit beside me. Normally I wouldn't care

but he was being exceptionally annoying today. I told him to go away. He didn't. instead he started

to insult me saying. 'Oh your small enough for both of us to fit.' And stuff like that. And I'm sure

you could guess what he was talking about." Hermione blushed. "So I insulted him back along the

same lines. He threw a punch at me so I threw one back and it just escalated into the fist fight

Snape had seen."

"Well…one of you are lying." Dumbledore said sadly. "If I don't find out the culprit both of you

will be suspended." Draco stiffened. He didn't want to get suspended. He hated being home and

being suspended would only make it worse. His father would punish him greatly. Hermione saw

him tense up. She knew Draco would hate her for it but she didn't want an innocent guy to be

punished…She had been spending way to much time with Harry over the years. It's finally started

to rub off on her.

"Dumbledore Zambini is lying! Draco was with me before class. Blaise didn't come in until all the

other people came in."Hermione yelled. Draco glared at her.

"Is that right Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, eye twinkling as usual.

"Yes. We were sitting there waiting for class. Blaise was never there."

Ron suddenly butted in "Mione! What were you doing with Malfoy!"

"Absolutely nothing Ronald. Please since when do I talk to ferrets? We were just waiting for class

to start. It was almost unbearable being in the same room as him." She said winking discretely at

Draco. He smirked and winked back.

"Ok…now that that's settled. Blaise you are suspended for fighting in class and lying about it. I

shall be calling your father. You shall be coming back in a week. Draco you pack your things too!

You shall be punished as well."

"Yes Headmaster" Draco and Blaise said in unison.

"How long shall I be suspended?" Draco asked.

"You shall not be. You will just have a detention after all your classes are finished this week. You

are moving to the Heads' rooms. Congratulations. Ronald please pack your things and move back

in with Mister Potter and his roommates. That will be all.Oh and Mister Malfoy here is the

password." He whispered it in his ear, then Hermione's.

"Thankyou, Headmaster. Good day." Draco said heading out. Hermione, Ron and Blaise said their

goodbyes and followed. They walked down the hall solemnly.

"I'm going to transfiguration. See you later." She waved to them and headed to class. Drac

o waved goodbye and headed to the Heads' Rooms. Ron right behind him. Once he got there he

summoned his belongings. They landed with a pop into the Common room.

"Well I'm going to go check if I have anything left---WHAM! " Ron punched Draco in the face

and watched him fall over in surprise. "What the f Weasly!" Draco yelled getting up and whipping

blood from his lip. He punched him back and sent Ron flying backwards. Draco would have won

if Blaise hadn't come back and kicked him over. He tried to fight the two off but they were too

much. Blaise punched Draco in the stomach as hard as he could. "That's for getting me suspended

and taking head boy….and getting a nipple ring without me… you little bitch!" Blaise yelled

vengefully. Ron got up and kicked him once more. Even though he had passed out after the blow

to the stomach. "That's just for being you Malfoy!". Blaise left with Ron right after him levitating

his belongings behind him. They left Draco unconscious on the floor and closed the door.

**A few hours later with Hermione**

Hermione walked up the hall after her last class, Herbology…oh how she hated it. They had been

studying carnivorous plants today and she had gotten bit so many times by the one plant that in the

end she chucked it at the wall. After that little incident she had gotten kicked out. And that would

be the reason she was walking down this empty hallway now. 'Hmmm Malfoy is probably all

settled in by now. He better not have touched anything of mine.' She thought evily. Then laughed

at the thought of him going into the bathroom and finding her tampon collection. She opened the

door happily whistling to herself. "I'm back!" She called. No answer. "Hmmm… I wonder where

he is----Oh my GOD!"

**Yes I know you probably already know what she's 'Oh my GOD'ing about. She obviously found Draco's porn collection… Anyway I hope you liked it because I worked really hard on it. It isn't as humorous as the previous chapters but I felt like writing a semi serious one. I think I've lost what ever talent I had at writing so please don't be that disappointed at how crappy this last chapter was….I'm running out of ideas…..A big thank you to all you guys giving me great ideas. This fanfiction wouldn't be nearly as good with out you! Please remember your reviews mean a lot to me! So please remember…uug do I need to say it? Fine I will…Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon….ish.**

**Suika13 XD**

**P.S: All of a sudden I am quite hyper so I shall sing a song…it is called…the HAPPY SONG!**

**I am really special cuz there's only one of me**

**look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me**

**when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song**

**it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long**

**oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe**

**puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth**

**watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore**

**happy as a coupon for a $20 whore**

**ha-ha-ha hah**

**I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,**

**happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy**

**Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.**

**I am really special, cuz there's only one of me**

**Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me**

**These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,**

**but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out**

**I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave**

**welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave**

**I am happy, I am good, I am...**

**Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!**

**gasps from singing to fast Ok……enough with that.**

**(those who do not know what this song is go onto and type happy song in….there will probably be a harry potter video to it because it is a very popular song on that site.)**

**Anyway toodles have a very happy day.XD (uug I need a life)**


End file.
